transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainstorm (TF2017)
Brainstorm from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Brainstorm is a never-ending font of ideas. Whether he's in the middle of a battle or consciously working on another of his projects, new ideas are the background noise of his mind, sometimes to such an extent that his brain will overheat. In his zeal to see these ideas realized, Brainstorm sometimes forgets about things like "basic safety" and "proper experimental procedure". He will happily hand out new and untested inventions to less-than-responsible comrades for field-testing. His inventions range from useful biotechnology, to outlandish anti-personnel weaponry, to devices that harness the bizarre and unthinkable. Brainstorm is at least partly responsible for developing the Headmaster process. It's sometimes hard to tell how much of it was his doing and how much was his Headmaster partner Arcana's, the two work together so seamlessly. History Arc 3 After Optimus Prime and his troops aboard the Ark went missing, Brainstorm was one of several under the leadership of Fortress Maximus. Their faction was mired in a seemingly endless war with a band of Decepticons led by Scorponok, in a struggle so pointless and self-perpetuating that Fortress Maximus decided to leave Cybertron and its war and settle on the peaceful planet Nebulos. Brainstorm followed Fortress Maximus' lead, building the Steelhaven and departing their war-torn home. It would not be so easy. The Nebulans were xenophobic towards the strange robots which invaded their world, and after several missteps in communication, Fortress Maximus, Brainstorm, and a handful of others surrendered their heads as hopeful proof of their benevolence and compliance. |Ring of Hate| When the Decepticons arrived on Nebulos, Fortress Maximus and Brainstorm's heads convinced Galen to attempt the creation of hybrid warriors through a bio-mechanical engineering process. An experimental surgeon named Arcana constructed the necessary equipment based on the Autobots' theories and underwent the process himself along with several other Nebulans, binary bonding with Brainstorm. Together, the Autobots and their Nebulan partners were able to force the aggressors into a retreat, with Brainstorm and Arcana taking on Scorponok himself during the skirmish. |Broken Glass| The Decepticons continued to sow destruction across the globe, and next attacked the city-resort of Splendora. Brainstorm and Hardhead assisted the Technobots in defeating both the Terrorcons and Horrorcons there, though Splendora lay in ruins in the battle's aftermath. Following this pyrrhic victory, the Autobots came under heavy scrutiny from the Nebulan authorities. While Arcana and the others met with representatives from Nebulos's Council of Peers, they received a message alerting them that Lord Zarak was among a group taken captive by the Decepticons. The Headmasters once more sped off to meet the Decepticons in battle and rescue their captives. Upon their arrival however, the Autobots realized that the "captives" had allied themselves with Scorponok, forming a new team of evil Headmasters! In the battle that ensued, Brainstorm was defeated by a shot to the chest. |Love and Steel| The new Headmasters managed to drive off the Decepticons, but also inadvertently created a new "arms race", as the Decepticons later created Headmasters of their own, and both sides also implemented Targetmaster warriors as well. |Brothers in Armor| On the way to Earth, Brainstorm and Chromedome worked together to re-engineer Fortress Maximus to be larger and stronger than ever before. Their leader now a veritable war machine, Brainstorm put Galen through the paces of testing out his new form. Then, he and Arcana managed to triangulate the Autobot signal to Mount St. Hilary. Meeting up with Goldbug there (who's mind had been transplanted into a toy car) and learning from him that his human friend had been captured by the Decepticons, Brainstorm suggested they rescue the "Earthen." But Maximus was eager to instead continue seeking out their fellow Autobots. Spike Witwicky, the aforementioned human's older brother, emerged from a hiding spot, and implored the Autobots to help in finding his younger sibling. Despite refusing him outright at first, Maximus fought to defend the boy from the Decepticons when they too arrived on Earth. This led to the death of Galen, and Spike taking over as controller of Fortress Maximus. |Trial by Fire| Unfortunately, Brainstorm's projects used up most of the group's available resources and prevented the proper recreation of Optimus Prime. The project proceeded despite Brainstorm's accurate warnings of failure. Afterwards, Maximus's crew made contact with another team of Autobots, under the leadership of Grimlock. The latter proved to be overtly hostile and eager to defend his position as supreme leader of the Autobots. Brainstorm was forced to watch as the cruel Dinobot took Goldbug prisoner, seeing as the little 'bot was considered a fugitive from his forces. But a challenger soon arose to contest Grimlock's position, and Brainstorm was audience to Blaster battling the Dinobot on the surface of the Earth's moon. The proceedings were interrupted by a Decepticon attack, which convinced the two duelists to momentarily put their differences aside to lead the troops together, allowing the Autobots to send Ratbat's forces into a retreat. |Totaled| Optimus Prime eventually returned from the dead, and retook command of his forces on Earth. Brainstorm was among those assembled when Fortress Maximus, Grimlock, and Optimus held a conference to discuss the threat of the time-displaced Galvatron on Earth. Though the Autobots planned to attack Galvatron's headquarters, the operation was postponed by the sudden arrival of several Autobots from the year 2009. A great deal of confusion ensued when these time travellers caused Optimus and a handful of other present-day Autobots to be displaced to Limbo with their arrival. Fortress Maximus, believing the new arrivals to be imposters ordered the troops to attack them, and Brainstorm helped the Technobots, Blurr, and Chromedome in taking on the future Blurr. Goldbug, having had previous experience with time travel, was able to talk everyone down, he suffered a shoulder wound during the confusion. Brainstorm tended to him while the future-present Autobot alliance figured out their next move. |Time Wars| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Brainstorm. Changes *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: the past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, and Wheeljack, Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Scientists